Tamashii Anima
Tamashii Anima is a main character of the fanfiction Darkness and Light. She is a main character during the first two arcs of Darkness and Light, and the main protagonist of the third Prequel arc, Child of the Light. She is a friend of Yami and Hikari's. After their home world is destroyed by the Darkness she loses her heart and becomes a Nobody. Appearance As a child Tamashii was rather short and has waist length black hair with brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a white sundress that extended just past her knees with flowers alone the edge, and a gold locket with a picture of herself in it. When banished to the Lanes Between her dress transforms into a Black Coat, however it is unable to protect her from the Lanes. When she crashes onto the Unnamed World as a 15 year old her body has matured giving her an hourglass figure, however her time in the Lanes has had its toll on her body. Her skin now has a gray tint to it and her eyes have turned a dark gray. After recovering she wears what appears to be a modified version of the Black Coat, with the sleeves missing and the actual cloak part only extending to her midriff giving it the appearance of a tank top, with a pair of tight black short shorts and black boots. Personality As a child Tamashii was overly timid and shy, and as a result had few friends which resulted in her forming an inferiority complex. After gaining the power of Light and people started wantin to be friends with her however, the inferiority complex lessened in severity and she was able to overcome her shyness. When the Darkness attacked however, the people she conidered her friends offered her as a sacrifice to save themselves, throughly shattering her psyche, causing her to have a mental breakdown and temporairally go on a sociopathic rampage. During this rampage the Darkness was able to subdue her, and sank her into the Lanes Between, causing her memories to be stripped from her, reducing her to an emotionless husk. After crash landing on the Unnamed World Tamashii slowly recovered from the Lanes Between, however due to having her memories stripped from her she developed a personality in stark contrast to her original one. Becoming playful and outgoing, however due to her time in the Lanes she had developed a crippling fear of the dark. Abilities, Skills and Equipment Abilities *'Light '- After being chosen as the Guardian of the Light Tamashii is granted control over the light rivaled only by that of the Princesses of Heart. She lost this ability while drifting in the Lanes Between. *'Barrier '- After being chosen as the Guardian of the Light Tamashii gained the ability to generate a barrier around herself that repels Darkness. She lost this ability while drifting int he Lanes Between. *'Inhuman strength and Endurance '- After being chosen as the Guardian of the Light Tamashii gained immense strength and endurance despite her size. Unlike the other powers granted by the Light, the Lanes Between weren't able to fully strip her of these and mearly diminished them. After becoming a Nobody they return in full, however after 6 years she is unfamiliar with them. Equipment *'Keyblade '- After being chosen as the Guardian of the Light Tamashii gains a Keyblade, however as she never uses it it is unknown which one she gained. She lost the ability to wield it while drifting in the Lanes Between. *'Scythe (Death Reaper) '- After becoming a Nobody Tamashii gains the ability to summon a large scythe to fight with. When summoned it appears in the same manner as a Keyblade. Skills *'Shockwave '- After becoming a Nobody Tamashii is able to create shockwaves by either punching the ground (or wall) or by slamming her scythe into an object. At first this is so draining that she can't fight after using it, however overtime she comes to be able to use it consecutivly without any noticable strain. Story Child of the Light Child of the Light starts on Tamashii's 9th birthday which she is celebrating alone due to having no friends. When she blows out the candles on her cake, she silently wishes that she could finally make at least one friend and then breaks into tears at her loneliness. After recovering she goes for a walk through the park and is picked on by several other children, however before anything can happen a blinding light suddenly appears in front of Tamashii and flies into her. The girl is then taken to an Awakening like location and is told by the light that she was chosen to protect the balance and she has been granted the "Greatest Weapon of all, the Key to the Heart" before returning her conscienceness to reality. Dazed Tamashii looks around her and realizes she is alone and wanders home. Several months pass, and in the the people of Twilight Town come to realize the powers Tamashii has and their purpose, and as a result begin to call her "The Child of the Light" out of respect. All Tamashii cares about however is that people are finally being nice and want to be friends with her. After a full year had passed and it was Tamashii's 10th birthday, the Darkness invaded Twilight Town, sensing a threat to itself. It zeroed in on Tamashii and hunted her down, however due to the powers the Light had given her could not destroy her. Instead, the Darkness opened a portal to the Lanes Between and forced her through it. As Tamashii drifted she felt not only the Light, but her very memories being stripped away from her. After drifting for 5 years, and having even her name stripped from her, she crashed into the Unnamed World. Darkness and Light Fall into Darkness Reigning Shadows What If #2 The second What If Mini Arc revolves around Tamashii, exploring an alternate version of the end events of the Child of the Light Arc. Trivia *Tamashii's first name means Soul is Japanese, similarly, her last name, Anima, is the Latin word for Soul. This is referencing her existence as a Nobody who is a being of only Body and Soul. It also means her name translates as Soul Soul in a similar vein to Yami and Kurai. *Despite being 1 year older than Yami and Hikari she is in the same class as them in school. It is possible she was held back one year, or that her birthday is before either of theirs. *Tamashii was originally designed to resemble Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy 7, however there have been several changes to her appearance.. *Despite being right handed she comes to favor her left hand in combat due to the time she spent with her right arm broken. *Despite dying early on in the series, Tamashii plays a vital role, as her death is the deciding factor in Yami opposing the Dark Empire. *The Anima Knights of the 2nd Keyblade Order are named after Tamashii. Category:Darkness and Light Category:Darkness and Light Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Nobodies